


And the Afternoon as Well

by GreenSorceress



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, growing relationship, porn with a small amount of plot, steamy afternoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of the coffee shop au. Cisco gets a call for an interview at S.T.A.R. Labs while he is in the middle of something, something very enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Afternoon as Well

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm sexy times...

Harrison was deep inside him when Cisco's phone began to ring. 

"Answer it," the other man murmured against the back of his head, the smile evident in his voice.

Cisco had finished his shift at Jitters to find a text waiting for him from Harrison:  _meet me at my place when you're off -H_

He had shown up expecting a quick tumble in the sheets, a chance for Harrison to blow off some midday steam and get his rocks off at the same time. He couldn't have been more wrong, and as they entered their second hour of slow, sweet lovemaking Cisco realized he needed to change assumptions when it came to Harrison and sex. Or Harrison in general, for that matter.

"Are you serious? Answer my phone while you're...mmmph," Cisco's words trailed off into a pleasured moan as Harrison slowly slid deeper. 

"Unless you're chicken," the older man teased and the boy huffed in mock indignation.

"Fine," Cisco reached down off the bed and fished his phone out of his jeans pocket, swiping accept just before the last ring. "H-hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Cisco Ramon, please?" The voice on the other end of the line was feminine and friendly but also sounded professional.

"This is Cisco," he replied, trying not to sound like he wasn't currently in the middle of being taken from behind.

"Hello Cisco, this is Nina from S.T.A.R. Labs human resources. I'm calling because your resume was recently reviewed and I'd like to set up an initial interview and testing session with you. Are you available Thursday morning?"

Cisco already knew that he had the morning shift at Jitters on Thursday, just like he did every Thursday, but he also knew that this wasn't a chance to mess up due to his part time job. "Yes, totally free, just tell me the time and I'll be there."

"Excellent, I'll put you down for 8 am on Thursday, then. Just report to the security desk when you arrive, tell them your name and the reason for your visit and I will come get you. See you then, Mr. Ramon."

"Y'yes, thank you, s-see you then," Cisco stuttered as Harrison rolled his hips wickedly. He hung up his phone and let it fall back onto his jeans before turning his head as much as possible to look at Harrison. "That was S.T.A.R. Labs! I have an interview on Thursday!"

"Mmm, how exciting," Harrison purred, spreading Cisco's cheeks to press in another half inch.

The boy closed his eyes at the feeling, moaning deeply. "Wait," his eyes shot open at the realization. "Did you know she was going to call today? Did you… _plan_  this?" 

"Of course not," the older man leaned forward to kiss the freckles on Cisco's shoulders. "I knew the call would be coming soon but not exactly when. We're here because I couldn't stop thinking about you during the investor's meeting this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about...this."

There was truth in his voice and Cisco believed him. He arched his back to lift his hips a little more, bringing them up to meet Harrison's slow rolling thrust. "Will you give me some pointers on how to ace this testing session, then?"

"Right now? I'm far too distracted by how good you feel to even remember what's on the tests," Harrison breathed as he reached a hand under Cisco's hips, wrapping it around the boy's hardness.

"Later then?" Cisco panted, eyes closing as his cock twitched at the touch.

"Absolutely not," Harrison answered before nipping at the tender skin of Cisco's neck. He swiped his tongue over the mark he left before continuing. "You said you want the job based on your own merit. How will you sleep at night knowing your future employer helped you cheat?"

It was the truth, he couldn't argue with it, nor could he suppress his smile at Harrison's words. Harrison had listened to him, had remembered what Cisco said about the job. It was another thing the boy wasn't used to, someone actually listening to what he had to say, but it was something he knew he could get used to if it continued to happen. 

"In that case, make me come already so that I can focus on this upcoming interview that you won't help me with!" He grinned, deciding it felt good to be a little bossy when Harrison was inside him. 

"Oh I see how it is!" Harrison growled playfully, laying down on top of Cisco and distributing his weight evenly so as not to crush the boy. He increased the tempo of both his thrusts and his hand on Cisco's cock simultaneously, causing the boy to moan wantonly. 

The hours of lovemaking had left him over stimulated and sensitive, and he came faster than either expected, spilling onto Harrison’s Egyptian cotton sheets with a loud cry.

“There it is,” the doctor growled before burying himself to the hilt and biting down on Cisco’s shoulder, his cock pulsing inside Cisco’s heat. He continued to thrust slowly for a few minutes, kissing along Cisco's shoulders until his erection began to fade.

"Are you hungry?" Harrison asked as he tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash.

"Always," Cisco grinned as he rolled over onto his back and stretched leisurely. "But I thought you'd need to get back to work at some point."

"That's the beauty of being CEO, make my own hours," Harrison grinned smugly, picking up his discarded clothes from the floor. "How about Big Belly Burger?"

Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't need to impress you anymore with expensive restaurants so we can stick to the good stuff," the older man reasoned as he tossed Cisco's boxers at him.

"Can't argue with that," the boy concluded, pulling on his clothes.

"So I'll likely be working late tonight, thanks to the little golden minx in my bed," Harrison began as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Cisco's lips. 

The boy forced himself to push the feelings of rejection from his mind, Harrison wanted him, he wasn't like everyone else.

"But I'd like to see you tomorrow evening if you’re free. There's an engineering convention opening tomorrow and---."

"MechaniCon? You have passes? I tried to get some but they sold out like instantly!" Cisco's face lit up excitedly. 

"Looks like I’m not done impressing you after all. I'll take that as a yes?" Harrison chuckled. 

"Only if I get to pick where we go for dinner," he smiled, already thinking of his favorite Thai restaurant. 

“That’s a deal,” Harrison pulled Cisco into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. “Mmm, you make it hard to go back to work.”

“If I get the job you’ll want to stay at work because I’ll be there,” Cisco teased.

“No ‘if’, you will get it,” he continued when he saw Cisco’s suspicious look. “I don’t mean I have a hand in it! I just mean I’m that confident that you’ll nail it! Now come on, I worked up an appetite.”

Cisco blushed and grinned, dropping his head to hide his rosy cheeks in a curtain of dark hair. It felt good, and he still wondered some times when he would wake up from this perfect dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to hear what you think!
> 
> I might be up for taking suggestions on other scenes to write, related or unrelated to this au. No guarantees but send them my way!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
